1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to data processing systems and, more particularly, resource management within a client device such as in personal video recorder.
2. Description of the Related Art
In current generation personal video recorders (PVRs), the storage space available is dedicated to the main (effectively only) application running on the PVR platform; namely, the storage of received content for subsequent viewing. Unfortunately, the dedication of substantially all resources to a single application impedes service and feature expansion, thereby decreasing the value of a PVR to a user.